Darkness Awakening
by Raharu64
Summary: Before dying Voldemort cast a final spell, making Harry and Hermione as dark as him. Now, going back to the past together they are going to beat Voldemort at his own game, Ruling the world. Rated M for obvious reasons. Harry/Hermione maybe Harry/Harem.


Hello everyone! This is Raharu again with a new story! Reviews are loved and always welcomed!

I will be (probably) posting the first chapter within a week along with another MTG/Naruto Crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, seriously why would i write fan fiction if i did?

Well here's my second story ever! _**Darkness Awakening**_!

* * *

The smell of smoke and rotting flesh filled the air of the battlefield as two sides fought on. One group, the 'light' was a group of aurors and members of the Order of the Phoenix led by Harry Potter and his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. It's enemy the 'dark' was a large group of death eaters lead by Lord Voldemort.

On the outer part of the battlefield the aurors and the Order, being backed up by Ron, were fighting off the Death Eaters; desperately trying to hold them off. In the inner part of the battlefield Harry and Hermione fought Voldemort, the fight was effectively finished however...

Voldemort panted, on his hands and knees bleeding as Harry and Hermione, watched the defeated man with disgust and anger. He looked up toward the two and began to chuckle, coughing up blood every few laughs and grasping his wand he muttered _Darkness Awakening._

The end of his wand flashed a dark purple light before the two standing by him briefly glowed the same color. Hermione's eyes widened as Harry's narrowed.

"What did you do to us!?" The teenage boy growled out. Voldemort spoke, raspy and wheezing.

"I've drained the last of my magic with that last spell... I'm going to..to die... I think I've always known I was going to eventually, at least somewhere in the back of my head. That's why i created it.

It amplifies the darkness in your soul, much like the side effects of a powerful dark spell but much more powerful. I may die...but my memory will live on through my new heirs, you two. Together you will make sure my dream comes true..."

When his speech ended he laughed again until the strain of laughing became too much and he died.

Harry and Hermione shared a worried look but left the corpse to help finish up the remaining death eaters, each not saying a word and each hoping it was a bluff. It wasn't.

**Three weeks later****...**

**

* * *

  
**

It had been rough on the two. First it was like a minor annoyance, quickly passing thoughts of killing and destruction. The ideas became more frequent however, like a bad itch that needed to be scratched.

The two had paranoid thoughts and soon became distrustful of others, however oddly not each other. This paranoia, coupled with the fact that neither actually wanted to admit that they might be going dark, doomed them to their fate.

Harry was the first to cave in to the dark thoughts, after a week Ginny, his girlfriend, had gone missing. Or more appropriately, Ginny's body was never found.

Five days after Ginny's death Hermione caved in as well. Both wizard and muggle obituaries said her parents died of a car crash. They actually drowned to death, in their own bedroom.

The darkness within the two seemed to finally top off and stop growing two weeks after the spell was cast. The two met for the first time since the final battle during the full moon that night, at the ruins of Hogwarts...

_ Hermione looked into Harry's eyes and spoke in a dreamy manner much like a certain blond they knew. "Harry... They used us. I want to see the ones we called 'friends' dead while we rule over the others. I want to bring this dying world to salvation... "_

_ Harry smiled and stroked her cheek softly "I know, I do as well. Dumbledoor knowingly left me to rot at the Dursleys and came at the last minute each time I needed him. He was the one who sent us into the war, and while victorious against our enemies...There are still more left. This world is still rotten. We need to think though, there are not many people who would serve under us anymore. Any people I can think of who would have, has died. We may be powerful but without anyone else to help we would fall, they have numbers."_

Now the two stood side by side, muttering to each other as they looked over a rune circle and their own notes. It seemed the spell did more than just awaken the darkness within them, their physical appearances altered.

Hermione looked much different then what she did three weeks ago during the final battle. Her brown bushy hair was now black and what were once brown eyes was now reddish-brown color.

Her skin was also pale, just as Harry's had been as well. Harry didn't have much of a physical change, besides his now pale skin the only other change was that his jade eyes seemed to give off a faint glow and he no longer needed glasses.

Hermione, no longer of sound mind but still a veritable genius, came up with the idea to travel back to the past where they could change things in their favor. Studying dark rituals and time turners under a time turner the two created a way to go back.

Making sure one last time there were no errors in the runes, Hermione stepped into the circle, chanting as she broke open her time turner and let it poor onto the ground below her.

Harry broke his and slowly emptied its contents around the circle before entering and chanting as well. They closed their eyes as they chanted together and the runes below glowed, creating a whirlwind that whipped the magic sands up.

The whirlwind spun the sand faster and faster until it was impossible to see outside of the rune circle. At this point the two people within seemingly began to turn to sand from the head down, quickly being added to the whirlwind.

Although without mouths, or bodies, both Hermione's and Harry's voices sounded for another minute before finally stopping; the whirlwind of sand bursting. Simultaniusly the two woke up in the middle of the night, and Harry noticed he was back in the cupboard, back in privit drive.


End file.
